


my heart's a stereo

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander loves to tell his boyfriends he loves them.





	my heart's a stereo

**Author's Note:**

> soft poly rev set fluff? why yes
> 
> enjoy

Alexander talks too much; that's an universally known fact. A fact not that widely known is that he's as loud regarding his love for his boyfriends. It's mostly done in private, but people not involved tend to find out anyway.

With John, he says it during quiet mornings and during breakfast. He loves reminding him that he's so in love with him when both their minds are sluggish, when John is downing a cup of coffee and when he needs one too. His emotions tend to get out well before coffee.

"I love you," he tells him for the third time in the last twenty minutes. John is serving himself hot chocolate, and the world stays still around them except for the sound of the rain against the ceiling of their house. The winter is calm, it doesn't snow, and he feels at peace.

John grins and gives him one of the cups of hot cocoa. Alexander downs it in three big gulps. "I love you too, Alexander." He has this glint, this gleam in his eyes... Alexander pushes his hand near his and John squeezes it before he can say anything. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

They stay in relative silence for a few minutes before Alexander starts scrolling through Twitter and reading outloud his arguments with people. These readings often involve a lot of caffeine, yelling and John piping into the arguments with his own ideas to add to Alexander's convoluted tweets.

He likes to tell Hercules after he's come back from a rough day of sewing and making costumes, which is almost everyday. He notices his tired eyes, his gaze shifting from the sofa to the hallway. He leads him to the sofa, gives him a good blanket and lets him snuggle into him.

He's always noticed how soft Hercules feels, even if he's kind of fit. His cuddles are the best, his face buried against Alexander's neck and his breath slow and shallow. "You did a great job today," Alexander tells him. Although he wasn't there, he knows he did something fantastic that day. He kisses his forehead, electricity in his veins. "I love you, we love you."

"I love you too," the man replies, his lips pressed against his neck. He pulls away sooner than later, and Alexander can appreciate his face. Plump lips, beautiful eyes... God.

Alexander feels like Hercules' honest smile pushes him to keep juggling work, a book and three boyfriends.

Alexander likes to remind Lafayette he loves him during work. They met at work, the Frenchman being the new, foreign coworker who spoke funny and didn't know much English. Alexander helped him through the confusion of the language (and shared a bunch of anecdotes dealing with learning it himself), and before they knew it they fell in love.

Alexander still remembers gleefully texting John that he just made out with the hot French coworker just after his hours ended. Now he just drapes an arm around Lafayette's shoulder, smiles, kisses his curly hair wrapped in a bun.

He looks at the computer, the menacing blank page of Excel and the way Lafayette is looking at him. "I love you, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves—"

"Alexander, please," Lafayette cuts him short. "I love you too, but I'll break up with you three if you keep reciting my full name." He's still smiling, and the Puerto Rican man knows he doesn't hate being called by his full name. It's just a mouthful, but he doesn't regret writing it down in his notes just to be able to recite it.

Alexander looks at him with the same adventurous, playful glint so many people told him he had when he first came to America. "It was fun to memorize," he tells him before going back to work.

Lafayette kisses his cheek and his cheeks burn. He sees other of his coworkers (he's sure his name starts with A but he can't remember it) and he smiles as he slumps closer to the Frenchman.

His favorite time to express his love verbally is when they're all together, though. He loves when they're a mess of limbs in the sofa, him sprawled across all three of their laps while Hercules is making out with Lafayette and John is looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Herc," he says, and the bigger man's attention snaps back to him, his eyebrows raised. "I love you."

Hercules smiles and he scrambles closer to John so he can ruffle Alexander's hair. "I love you too, dork."

"John, you know I love you too?"

John rolls his eyes as Alexander pushes himself up so he's sitting on just his lap. He kisses the other man and smiles against his lips. "I know, Alex. I also love you."

That sentence, I also love you, makes him feel alive.

"And Laf..."

The Frenchman is smiling, wide grin plastered across his face and his eyes glinting. "I love you, mon chou, I love you," he tells him.

Alexander chuckles, and he wants to kiss all of them senseless. "I love you more, mon chéri."

Lafayette beams at him before Hercules pushes him to his side by his hair and kisses him. Lafayette makes a small moan and John looks at Alexander with a smile. They melt into each other's arms and God, Alexander feels safe there, with his three boyfriends and away from his shitty coworkers and the stress of writing a book.

"I love you," he tells John, and he pushes his hair out of his face. They both have sincere smiles on their faces, and Alexander wants to see the other Latino man be happy like he deserves, forever and always.

John presses a kiss to his forehead, his eyes gleaming. "I love you too, Alex."


End file.
